Comfort Food
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: Delphine was away for the weekend, and when she returns she's not impressed by the sight that greets her. Cophine fluff.


Prompt: Hey! Really random i know... Can you write a Cophine fluff? Pls?

-.-.-.-

"Cosima, I'm back," Delphine calls, stepping into her girlfriends small apartment and placing her spare key back in her bag.

She'd expected to find Cosima at her desk, hunched over a research paper or going back over her dissertation for the millionth time. Instead the desk is empty, and the apartment seems oddly unlived in.

"Cosima?" She calls again, placing her bag and jacket on one of the chairs by the door.

"Bedroom," Cosima replies this time.

Delphine smiles at the sound of Cosima's voice and steps towards the alcove leading into the brunettes room. The sight that greets her is enough to stop her in her tracks though.

"Oh mon Dieu." The room is no longer a room and instead can only be described as a makeshift landfill site.

There are sweet wrappers everywhere. Like really, everywhere; in some places they literally form small mountains on the floor. On the locker beside the bed lays the remains of a crate of energy drinks, the cans now compressed and discarded along with the sweet wrappers. Then there's Cosima, cross legged on the bed with a twizzler hanging from between her lips (which Delphine supposes for a split second is better than a joint). She has an Xbox controller in her hand, and her entire body's faced towards a TV she's set up on fold away table at the foot of the bed.

Cosima beams up at her girlfriend, placing down the controller and removing the twizzler from her mouth before she speaks. "Hey babe!"

Delphine merely gapes, still not able to comprehend the scene before her. She's started to notice a smell too, not necessarily a bad one but definitely a stale one, like fresh air hadn't gotten into the apartment since she'd closed the door behind her three days earlier (she didn't linger on that thought for too long though, she was afraid of just how realistic it sounded).

"How was your weekend?" Cosima continues, blissfully ignorant to either the mess around her or the look on her girlfriends face.

"It uh… It…" Delphine stutters, having forgotten everything and anything she'd done over the weekend. "Cosima what happened?" She finally settles on, finding herself unable to ignore the obvious any longer.

"What you mean?" The brunette scrunches her brow.

"Your room mon amour, you're room," Delphine prompted, waving a hand stiffly around to draw Cosima's attention to the bomb site.

"Oh…" the brunette mused, her eyes slowly following the track of her girlfriend's hand. "Oh," she repeated, nodding her head and noticing the mess for the first time.

"What happened?" Delphine repeated, this time daring to take a few steps forward so she was now standing amongst the carnage.

"You weren't here for a few days…" Cosima offered with a shrug.

"Three days Cosima," Delphine reminded her. "You cannot possibly make this much mess in such little time?"

"Well I missed you… so I was comfort eating," Cosima insisted, averting her gaze when Delphine shot her a sceptical look. "And I can't cook, so I stocked up on sweets instead," she muttered, her cheeks tinted pink when she spoke.

"Are you saying next time I leave your apartment for more than a few hours I'm going to have to make you frozen dinners before I go," Delphine only half teased.

Cosima didn't reply immediately, and while the younger woman sat in silence Delphine swept some of the papers into a pile with her foot, and then perched awkwardly on the end of Cosima's bed so as not to displace anymore wrappers. She looked up at her girlfriend once she was sitting, fully expecting a smart remark waiting for her.

"Maybe next time you could take me with you instead." Cosima's reply was startlingly honest and not at all what the blonde had expected.

"Que?" Delphine questioned dumbly.

"Y'know, next time your folks are in town for a few days maybe I could come with you to meet 'em," Cosima shrugged, looking uncharacteristically timid when she spoke.

"I… are you sure?" Delphine's throat was oddly dry when she spoke. "I mean we've only been dating trois mois et…" Delphine paused, now was not the time to get flustered and resort back to her native tongue. "I didn't think you'd want to meet them?" She settled on finally.

"Well y'know we can't put it off forever," Cosima grinned cheekily. "I mean do you really want me to meet your dad for the first time when I'm asking him if it's cool that I ask you to marry me?" She teased, loving the way Delphne's cheeks flushed.

"Non, I suppose that would be silly," Delphine smiled a soft smile, trying not to get too flustered at the obvious implication of Cosima's sentence.

"Glad you're on board!"

She leaned over then, her hand cupping the side of Delphine's face and her thumb stroking softly across her cheek bone. Delphine leaned into Cosima's touch and they stayed like this for a moment looking adorningly at one another before their lips met in a warm embrace. They stayed like this for a while, with their lips dancing and their tongues exploring, until Delphine pulled back suddenly.

"New Year," she announced excitedly, and Cosima's eyebrow quirked in confusion. "I was thinking of going back to France for New Year and you could come too… if you like?"

"Yea… yea I would like," Cosima nodded, her smile growing and her eyes softening as she leaned back in to recapture her girlfriends lips.


End file.
